


Late Night at the Laundromat (F4M)/(F4A)

by myauralfixation



Category: Original Work, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: F/M, GFE, Masturbation, Other, Phone Sex (sort of), Sexting, Topless, good vibrations, no "load" puns actually, playful, public
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:21:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28272303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myauralfixation/pseuds/myauralfixation
Summary: You're stuck doing laundry late at night and feeling frisky with nobody around.
Relationships: F/A
Kudos: 1





	Late Night at the Laundromat (F4M)/(F4A)

Late Night at the Laundromat (F4M/F4A)  
[phone sex (sort of)] [GFE] [public] [topless] [playful] [teasing] [sexting] [masturbation] [good vibrations] [no "load" puns actually]

You're stuck doing laundry late at night and feeling frisky with nobody around. I imagined this as F4M, but it'd be easy to switch to F/A/whatever you prefer.

Possible effects: b/g machine noise, ringtone, dial/button beeps, camera click, sent-text tone, washer chime, phone clattering

Script intended freely for non-commercial use with no restrictions. Please notify me about any recordings posted outside Reddit and make sure to give proper credit. Material is not to be used for personal Patreons or monetized channels without permission. Want to record any of my scripts for that purpose or commission a new one? Look me up and let's talk.  
\----------------------  
Nothing here has to be strictly word for word. Feel free to change anything big or small, rephrase to fit the way you talk, ad-lib, make the tone as wholesome or dirty as you like... hell, keep one line and change everything else if you want. Moans, exclamations etc. are likewise arbitrary - improvise however you like. Go nuts. Do anything. Any coloring FX are optional.

*emphasis*  
(suggestions)  
[notes/possible FX]  
\--------------------------------  
[footsteps]  
[phone ringing]  
[setting down baskets, sighing, patting pockets]

Hey, sexy. You called? Sorry I couldn't pick up a minute ago. (pause) Uh-huh, I just got here. Just had to set things down. You caught me with my hands full. (pause) Yeah, I know, it's really not what I feel like doing at this time of night. But the laundry doesn't take care of itself... (sigh) Whatever happens, so help me, I am *going* to have a washer wherever I move next. This is getting old. (pause) Yes, I told you I'd bring your work clothes too. I'm doing it all together. (pointedly) You're welcome. But next time, it's definitely *your* turn. Now where'd I put down the detergent...

[swishing of clothes being moved around]

Well, then why didn't you come along? I told you I could use some company. The place is always deserted this late. What am I supposed to do by myself, just sit here? (pause) Oh, shut up. I don't want to just stare at a phone for half an hour. I can do that any time. I'm just... (sigh) it's been a long day. It's been a long *week*. I'm too burned out to read anything, I don't feel like texting with anyone... (pause) Well, yes. It so happens there is *something* I'm in the mood for... but like I said, you're not here.

(laugh) What! Why not? I've told you before. In all the time I've been coming here, I've never seen *anybody* else around after my later shift. We'd have the spot to ourselves. We could totally find some way to fill the time. (pause) What do you *think* I mean? (naughty laugh) You think? Well, then come with me sometime.

Yep. That's why I only bother with this ratty shirt and sweatpants here. Might as well get all the bras and good clothes washed at the same time too. (pause) Honestly... I've thought about just throwing *everything* in there sometimes. Everything I have. (pause) Yes, that's what I mean. Just because it would be fun to get really... comfortable while I wait. That's what I'd do at home if I could... (pause) Ha! Sure, you say that *now.* You could have thought of it earlier. See what you might be missing?

You know..... (pause) come to think of it, this shirt does really need to get washed. I think I'll want it clean for the weekend after all. (giggle) (pause) I'm at the back corner of the place anyway... yep. You remember, that section you can barely see from the street. So... what the hell. Why don't I just toss it in too?

[quick rustling]

Whew. (nervous giggle) Ahh, there's a nice breeze in here. This feels good.

[slamming door & beeps; rumbling of washer starting up]

Ooh, I already have goosebumps.

(pause) What? (giggle) Yes, I really did throw my shirt in there. You think I'd make that up just to tease you? (pause) Oh. Ok, yeah, maybe I would. Fair point. But no, I didn't. (pause) Well... because, you know, I guess I just feel a little daring. You know how this kind of thing is a turn-on for me. I think about it every time I do this, actually. So, being here alone and talking about it really put the idea in my head...

(sigh) Oh, please. Pics or it didn't happen? Come on. How old are you? (pause) Really. Hmph. Welllll.... you know, I'm tempted to say no and just keep teasing you. (pause) What? But is my teasing really that bad? You know I'll follow through on it. (beat) Eventually. (beat) Probably. (pause) Ha. You're right. And to be honest, I'm getting more turned on by the chance to show off a bit... so, lucky you. (giggle) How abooouuuuuut...

[phone-camera click]  
[sent-text noise] (Skip the sent-text noise if it bugs the shit out of you)

(laugh) Is that convincing enough for you? (pause) Nope. It's in the wash, like I said. (giggle) Oh my god. I just realized. My shirt is really in the wash. I have nothing else that's dry to wear. I'm stuck like this. (laugh) Now that I say it, I can't believe I'm doing this. (pause) What? Well, sorry, but I was *trying* to get a good shot. It's not easy to aim the phone when I've got one hand covering these. Umm, how about... this?

[click / text noise]

Is that ok? (pause) (giggle) See, I told you. Hmmmmm. Maybe I can find a better angle here. Hmm, maybe a reflection in one of these doors... How does this side look? Maybe I could make a new ad for this place.

[click / text noise]

Hah. Hey, this is fun. How do you like that last one? (pause) No, I'm still wearing the sweatpants. See...

[click / text noise]

Hmmm? Yeah, I didn't throw them in after all. I thought about it, but nah, I already started the washer. Who knows, maybe I'll go all the way another time. (giggle) I mean, I'm getting a little rush out of this. Wow. (pause) Let me see.... hmm, how about this? The machine's actually a good height to climb on...

[clattering, maybe a little grunt as you climb up]

Oof. Ok, this is a good spot. (pause) Still in the back corner. No, it's mostly blocked off from the front windows. Just secluded enough... 

[click / text noise]

Hmmmmmm. Ah, *mmmmmm*. Yes. Hmm? (pause) Well, that's the other reason I got up here. I was watching the thing vibrate... and, well... you can see where my mind started going. (pause) (laugh) Yep. Oh, this is *good.* Aaaaaaahhh.

What? Well, things might be shaking a little, but I can try. Hold on...

[click / text noise]

Hmmmm. Ok? (pause) Sorry, but that's probably as... mmmm... clear as it's going to get while I'm up here. So... uhhhh. Mmmm. Oh yes. (pause) Well, the machine feels *so* nice and warm. This vibrating is... oooohh... it's just hitting the spot. Uhhhh. So, ahhh... will this help convince you to come help me next time? (pause) Oh yes? Mmmm. Want to tell me about it? What would we do while we're waiting? Ohhhhhhhh. (sigh) Ah, yes. (pause) Well, sure. I'm already wishing you were here now. This machine... and your dick... (gasp) Mmmmmm. Or maybe your tongue? Ohhhh, that would be amazing. Ahhhhhhh... and then you could bend me over the hot dryer... mmmmmm... while it's..... mmmmmm... shuddering.... ah! oh! Oh! Oop--

[clattering and fumbling for a moment]

Mmmh. Sorry. Dropped it. Could barely hold the phone while that hand's... busy... oh. Yeah. Yeeeeeeeeessss... mmm! (gasp) Ohhhhhhhhh. Oh yes!

[etc - cumming sounds as you see fit]  
[calming down, panting, sighing]

Oh wow. (sigh) Hey? Are you still there? (pause) Oh, ok. I didn't know if I hit any buttons there. (giggle) No, I wouldn't just hang up on you. Not on purpose...

[sighing]

[machine chime]

(laugh) Ha! Oh, that's good. Time to switch. Whew...

[climbing down]

All right. Halfway there. Whew. Maybe I will just sit here and wait for the time being. But... (sigh) at least I'm feeling a lot less burned out now. Hmm? (pause) Well, we'll see. I'll bring your clean stuff over tomorrow. Then we can figure out when to trade next week... yes! I *said* it's your turn next time. Come on, that's fair. Wasn't this worth it? (laugh) And if you want me to come... along, just ask. (pause) Ok, good. Just let me know... (laugh) Sure. I'll help you get out of those clothes *any* time.


End file.
